


Under A South Dakota Sky

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc (X-Files), F/M, Fifty States Challenge, Season/Series 04, Smut, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: For the 50 States Challenge, here's South Dakota.Mulder's been concerned about Scully's health since she's been hiding it. They travel to South Dakota for a "case" and sex ensues.





	Under A South Dakota Sky

   
The slim rays of light strained though the windows. This only served to add an imperceptible amount of light to the already near light-less room. Any other agent in the FBI would have balked at the chance to have this lonely office. After all, it was tucked away in the furthest reaches of the J. Edgar Hoover building. But to Fox Mulder, it was everything. He wouldn’t have it any other way.  

Life in the basement wasn’t usually this lonely, as he had a partner, whom he was waiting on to join him. He left coffee to brew, listening to the bubbling sounds that it made every now and then. It served as background noise for him as he went through his regular routine of checking his emails. Mornings also saw him reading the newspaper and re-examining old case files they had since closed. The morning started early—much earlier than he was supposed to be there. Given that he spent so much of his time alone, and unable to sleep, he had elected to come in early. Coming in early became a habit. For the most part, by the time his partner came in, he had already made up his mind about the case they were working on that particular day.  

This morning was different, however. The previous day came to mind when, in the middle of some research they’d been doing, Scully excused herself to go to the bathroom, before leaving altogether when she came back. She’d left in such a hurry that she had left behind a bag that contained her personal medical files. At first, Mulder refused to look at it, but curiosity burned, and he winded up going through the contents. He felt guilty when he read the files: various prognosis reports, a diagnosis of cancer, and other things which did not give his partner hope. All these things, the pair of them had not discussed prior, and this caused Mulder to feel a little indignant. It had even been the source of their first fight as a couple, (or at least in his mind they were) and Scully had promised Mulder she would be more transparent about what she was going through.   

Later that evening, Mulder dropped off her bag at her home, giving her no indication that he had read any of it. She seemed to believe him, at least in that moment, and after having a quick dinner with her (of which consisted of Mulder eating and Scully moving her food around remorsefully), Mulder headed home. His mind remained on the bag and its contents, his mind turning over the possible reasons why she elected to keep those things from him once again.  

This morning, Mulder had come in early like he always did, but this time, instead of reading his emails, he started to do research. Scully didn’t know it, but since her diagnosis of cancer, Mulder had taken to reading about it. It was hard to hide the books from her when she came to spend the weekends with him, but if she noticed the books, she never mentioned them. Mulder snuck as much reading about it as he could; he was in love, he was desperate, and he wasn’t ready to let go one of the few things that gave him hope to continue.  

The door let out a drawn creak as it opened, and Mulder glanced over from where he was reading on the computer. It was Scully, coming in for the morning, and Mulder saved what he was reading for later. 

“Good morning, Mulder,” Scully greeted him. He gave her a smile, a nervous, kind of tired smile, and she smiled back uncertainly.  

“Hey Scully. How are you?” His time was unusually soft, and Scully knew he was concerned, yet again.  

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. Have you made coffee?” She asked, a delicate hand moving to brush away the stray locks of hair that threatened her vision. It was a motion that Mulder found himself distracted by. He was a beat late with his answer of,  

“Yeah, yeah, I made coffee.”  

Scully looked at him, but not really seeing him, but gazing in his general direction before she rose and headed over to pour herself some. Mulder watched as she poured herself coffee, added sugar, and creamer. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Maybe it was a sense of dread, or just nerves, but it was strange, the feeling causing Mulder to stand.  

“So, what are we working on today?” Scully asked, turning to face him. She felt like something was off, as if there was something different about Mulder. She dismissed it, returning to the desk and taking a seat in the chair he vacated. It was comforting and warm, and smelled like him, something she found herself thinking about often.  

“Have you ever been to Mt. Rushmore, Scully? I’ve never been there myself but we’re going to South Dakota to check out a string of heavy UFO activity.  

“Mulder, I don’t think—”  

“Please? I mean… it’s a thin excuse but… we never really go anywhere. I want to do something nice for you. Think of it like a weekend date,” Mulder explained, which caused Scully to raise an eyebrow. It was understood that they wouldn’t give whatever they were a label, and generally speaking, he avoided using terms like “dating”, and “couple”, but they were, as far as Scully knew, dating each other. It was just strange for her to hear it vocalized.  

“Okay,” Scully said, her voice soft. Her expression revealed nothing. Mulder took this as a sign that she was only humoring him, so he wouldn’t beg.  

“I’ll buy our tickets, and meet you at Reagan,” Mulder said, and Scully stood up and approached him.  

“…thank you. For caring. I know I haven’t been forthcoming with you, I know I don’t vocalize how I feel but…” Scully glanced away from him, unsure of what she was trying to say. Before she could finish, she felt Mulder touch her chin and gently raise it. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She wanted it too, but she took a step back and exhaled shakily.  

“I’ll see you at the airport.”  

And with that, she left, Mulder feeling like he had failed her. He sighed, gathering the things he wanted to take before making a call for those plane tickets to Rapid City.  

When they stepped out of the airport and got their things together, they started the drive from the airport to the city proper, to check into their hotel rooms. It wasn’t really like them to stay in the city, but Mulder wanted to treat Scully, and Scully wanted to please Mulder.  

“So, one of my favorite films takes place here, at the end. North By Northwest,” Mulder said, driving towards the city. Scully smiled to herself.  

“That doesn’t surprise me at all. I’m guessing you feel like Roger Thornhill, am I right?”  

“An ordinary man tangled in an extraordinary situation? Yeah. I can relate. I feel like I’m chasing ghosts. Only my ghost isn’t George Kaplan, it’s the fact that the truth is out there, and I’m determined to prove everyone wrong.” Mulder said. Scully permitted herself to smile wider.  

“Well, you know how that ended,” Scully said reaching over to put her hand on his thigh. He glanced over at her, and she took back her hand, glancing away shyly.  

“I wouldn’t mind a cross country train ride with you,” Mulder said, his focus returning to driving. “I’d like to do one soon, before time runs out. I know I’m working on borrowed time.”  

His statement caught her by surprise; did she really look that bad? She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and saw the same reflection that she had seen in the morning. She hadn’t told anyone that her condition had gotten worse, but she supposed he meant in general. Still, her comment shook her, and she glanced over at him, taking in his features. She hoped that she could enjoy the weekend.  

 

Dinner was at a restaurant that was just about average in every way that mattered. It made Scully smile, because Mulder was trying to down play the fact that he viewed the whole trip as a date disguised as work. She thought it was endearing that he was trying so hard for her, but also concerning, because his comment about borrowed time had really unnerved her.  

“I didn’t want to do anything too fancy, in case you didn’t feel like eating. I worry about you when you don’t eat, but I suppose it can’t be helped. This place seems okay.” Mulder said absently, and Scully could see he was nervous. She reached for his hand and held it over the table. She wasn’t one for PDA, but she also knew they were far enough from the eyes that watched from the shadows. Her hands felt so small in his.  

“I like it here. I’d like any place you’d bring me. It’s your company that I’m really after. I enjoy spending time with you and… well, I’m okay with whatever it is we’re doing.” Scully explained, rubbing the back of Mulder’s hand soothingly. She wanted to spend her time just relaxing with him, to have a lazy weekend, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to always have them.  

“I’m glad,” Mulder said, his eyes meeting hers. She could tell that he had wanted her to kiss him once again but he was too shy to act on it. It all felt so unreal to her that this man that she had come to respect felt the same way about her that she felt for him.  

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to find the truth?” Mulder asked, and for once, Scully didn’t brush it off. She answered him openly and honestly saying,  

“No. As long as humans are here, the I don’t think we’ll ever know the truth. But… I don’t care about that anymore. I have you. That’s—that’s good enough for me. And if that means I get to spend the little bit of time I have left with you doing something that gives your life meaning… I’m happy to help.”  

Mulder considered her words. Maybe he was wasting her time with this, with everything, because she didn’t have long left. She hadn’t told him how long but based on his research, she probably wouldn’t make it to his birthday. This bothered him deeply. There was still so much he wanted to do, and he couldn’t imagine doing it without her at his side. Just the thought of it was enough to cause his heart to hurt.  

“Let’s just enjoy dinner.” He murmured, almost indignantly. Scully noticed his tone, but did not comment on it.  

Checking into the hotel was a breeze and they had the rest of the night to look forward to. Even so, Mulder insisted on driving out to where the UFO sightings were. As much as it annoyed Scully, she knew that his work was important.  

As they drove, Scully decided to strike up conversation.  

“I appreciate everything you’re doing for me, Mulder. I know that we had fought about me keeping things from you, but I have my reasons. I’m glad I could trust you.”  

Those words made him feel sick. He wondered if she already knew but was waiting for him to confess. He made a non-committal noise in his throat, but didn’t respond.  

“I know it feels like everything is going downhill, but I promise things will be okay. I still don’t feel like I’m being fair… loving you and being sentenced to death, but I’m sure in year or two, we’ll be well equipped to handle it.” Scully said, absently.  

But Mulder knew that was a lie. He knew that her condition had gotten more serious, and she hadn’t even mentioned it, given the chance she had to now. He knew calling her out wouldn’t help things but he couldn’t stay silent.  

“I don’t think you even have until October. I don’t know why you feel like you have to lie to me. We’re in this together. This is as much my problem, as it is yours.” He said. Scully felt her insides turn cold, when she realized that Mulder knew more than he was letting on. She felt the hot sting of anger knowing that he had violated her privacy and went through her bag.  

“Stop the car right now, Mulder.”  

The car slowed to a complete stop before Mulder shut off the ignition, his keys jingling in the otherwise silent air. The sun was long gone, the moon hanging in the sky, accompanied by a river of stars that stretched beyond anything either agent could imagine.  

And yet, none of it mattered. Mulder heard the soft click of the seatbelt buckle, and listened as the harness retracted. He listened to her hand fumble, before it found the handle of the door, and then the subsequent creak of the door opening. She didn’t even bother closing it behind her. Mulder let out a strained sigh, before undoing his own seatbelt and exiting the car.  

The night air brought goosebumps to the skin that was exposed to the chilly night air. Without looking at her, he could tell she was watching him. He wondered if she knew that she was only all that more attractive when she was angry. Her lips pressing into a thin line, her eyes hard enough to cut stone if she wanted, knuckles white from the way her hand was curled, her fingernails digging into the palm of her hand.  

“I cannot believe you, Mulder. How could you? I trusted you!” Her voice was severe, and Mulder was unable to tell if it was her tone or the temperature that was giving him goosebumps. He also rationalized it as his body’s reaction to the stress of the situation. He was left feeling this strange paradox of feeling hot and cold simultaneously, which didn’t make things any better.  

“I’m worried about you, why can’t you let me feel that way?” Mulder protested, facing her fully. The only obstacle between them was the rental, and for once, Mulder was glad. Scully slammed the car door she had left open.  

“I’m fine! I don’t need your help! I’ve never needed your help! Nothing’s changed, so why can’t you just trust what I’m trying to say?”  

Her eyes were glistening with the threat of tears, and it was in that moment that Mulder would have given anything to trade places with her.  

“I know you don’t need my help. You never have. I’ve always relied on you to be my support, to give me answers, to seek the truth. And now... I’m—“ Mulder felt this lump in his throat which choked down his words.  

“What?” She had her hands on her hips, staring at Mulder, with the only light-source nearby, the car’s interior, lighting her just enough for him to see that she was upset.  

Mulder could tell that his words had shaken her. Her eyes avoided his and she hugged herself, wanting to shrink away from him, in shame. But he didn’t feel any shame. He approached her slowly, his arms coming to wrap around her from behind. They were a sorry sight for anyone who managed to catch them off the side of the road.   

After what seemed to be an eternity, Scully turned in his arms to face him, her hands on her chest, feeling the rhythmic way his heart was beating. It was quick, like he was excited, and she glanced up at him. Their eyes met, and she stood on her toes so she could kiss him. He tasted like the warmth that emanated from the fireplace on a chilly winter night. The warm, cozy heat from the hot chocolate and then slow burning fireplace all reminded her of better times—of home, and she realized, quite suddenly that Mulder was her home. He had been with her every step of the way, and never asked for anything but the truth. Early on in the relationship, they had sex fairly often and when she was diagnosed with cancer, the dynamic between them changed, and they both knew why: Scully’s withdrawal from him and everyone, almost like a cat, hiding itself before it dies.  

But something had changed between them, and with the revelation that Mulder had invaded her privacy, she knew that she wanted to make things up to him. He had been concerned, and supportive every step of the way while she had continued to push him further and further.  

“I’m sorry,” She said, her voice softer than it had been a moment ago.  

“It’s okay,” Mulder said, holding her in his arms. She wished that they could spread out on the ground, under the blanket of stars, but they had to keep moving. After all, they had the rest of the night.  

 

When they’d gotten back to the hotel, Scully was in better spirits. Mulder seemed to be moving with an added weight on his back, and Scully knew it was because he was disappointed that the UFO sightings would be a bust.  

“Come with me to my room?” Scully asked threading her fingers with his and leading him inside. He followed after her, wordlessly and took a seat on her bed, watching as she headed to the minibar and took out champagne. She smiled at him, almost shyly, but poured them both a glass before joining him on the bed. 

“Thanks,” He murmured, taking a sip. The bubbly drink went down quickly, and he watched to see that her first sip was a little more generous than his was. Then again, he was not much of a drinker. He watched as she removed her shoes and her jacket. He did the same, and when his eyes met hers, she smiled at him in a radiant way that made his heart hurt.  

After a couple moments, she rose and headed to the other side of the room to lower the blinds and close the curtains. She turned to join Mulder at the bed, but she was surprised to find that Mulder had also risen. She gave him another smile, and opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by him kissing her very abruptly. It was a welcome surprise from their usual conservative moments of PDA. He was a good kisser, and Scully found herself wondering how many other were lucky enough to experience this, and how many more would be once she had passed on. That thought physically pained her to endure, so she discarded it, melting into his kiss.  

One kiss became many, and Scully got acquainted with the idea of allowing herself the freedom to love Mulder as much as she could, given the time she had left. She would not waste any more moments. And she wanted to show him that.  

She broke away from the kiss, her eyes flickered upwards as she sank to her knees. Her lips were a cherry red and slightly plump from all the kissing they had been doing and when she was all the way on her knees, she bit her lip, her eye lids fluttering before her fingers hooked onto the waist band of his shorts.  

Mulder wasn’t going to protest. He watched as she peeled off his shorts, sliding them down his legs, and leaving them on the ground for him to step out of. Returning her attention to the situation unfolding in front of her, Scully took him into her hands, her hands gliding up and down his shaft a couple of times before they settled at the base of his cock, just so she could surprise him. She took him into her mouth, and Mulder inhaled sharply, his hands curling into fists. Scully flicked her eyes upward at him and when they made eye contact, she took more of his shaft into her mouth, her lips dragging over the sensitive flesh. Mulder groaned at this, his hands moving to rest on her head, threading his fingers through her hair. He wanted to fuck her face so badly, but he refrained, straining to hold the urge to move his hips.  

The noises that she made as she began to suck him in earnest, were obscene and Mulder loved hearing the loud pop sound when she would pull away completely.  

“I—I wasn’t expecting _that_ ,” Mulder admitted, his features flushed. Scully smirked, but she didn’t respond, taking him into her mouth once more. Her hand moved up and down to cover the space that she couldn’t quite get, being sure to squeeze ever so slightly as she pleasured him.  

Mulder knew that if he didn’t stop her, he would probably finish quickly, and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He let out a shaky breath as he felt her lips leaving a trail of kisses on the underside of his shaft.  

“Scully,” He half moaned and half mumbled, pulling away from her, and watching as she was taken out of the trance she had put herself in. She sat back, looking up at him, and he reached out to help her to her feet, though he was rough. He yanked her up, and Scully felt herself growing excited.  

He pushed her back onto the bed, and she fell on to the sheets, her nightgown hiding enough of her skin that it wasn’t too obscene, but it was suggestive.  

“I want you to relax, alright? You really don’t do that,” He said, this time getting on his knees. Scully watched him curiously, half expecting him to start worshipping her feet, but instead, he nudged her thighs apart and began peeling her underwear off, revealing the neatly trimmed hair, and her slightly swollen sex. She was already pretty wet for him, her panties sporting the evidence. He grabbed her by the back of her legs and dragged her closer, until her sex was in his face, and he could feel the pure heat radiating off it.  

He didn’t give her any warning, so when she felt his warm, wet tongue on her, her hips bucked, nearly catching Mulder in the chin. He continued his careful ministrations, almost teasing her with his dexterity.  

“Oh fuck, Mulder,” She said, with a sharp inhale of air. She felt his tongue tracing over every fold, as if mapping out her anatomy, and she was loving it. Her hand sought his, and he intertwined her fingers with his and he continued to tease her. His tongue danced at her entrance and was purposely avoiding her clit as he continued this slow, but welcome torture. Scully inhaled sharply as she felt the feeling of pleasure in her belly rise. She arched her back and her free hand was gripping his hair tightly, trying desperately hit the spot he was purposely avoiding, but he pulled away from her, with a wicked grin.  

“You asshole,” Scully murmured, panting, her face flushed. Mulder gave her a sympathizing look before he began nudging her shirt upwards, letting it bunch just over the mound of her breasts. She threw her arms around his neck as he worked to remove her bra. Once free of their confines, her breast sprang out, and Mulder continued his journey up her torso, his lips trailing her skin from her navel to the valley between her breasts. She brought her arms to hold him against her bosom, so he could hear how quickly he was making her heart race. His hand moved to cup one of her breasts, his fingers rolling her nipple around, and surprising Scully who couldn’t hold back a squeal of delight, which was unlike her.  

“You don’t think my breasts are small?” Mulder heard her whisper, and he felt another pang of desire. He needed her so badly, both literally and figuratively.  

“No,” He said, glancing up at him. Their eyes met and she brought his face up to hers, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, his hand moving to cup her other breast. She moaned into his mouth, and started kissing him, down his jaw and his throat, using her teeth to bite his Adam’s apple. It surprised him, but he found this incredibly erotic, as she continued kissing down to his chest.  

“I need you so badly,” Mulder murmured, and Scully pulled away just enough to look at him.  

“I’m waiting,” She urged him. He was quick to maneuver her the way he wanted her, one leg up by his shoulder, the other gripping his hips as he sank into her all at once. Scully let out a satisfied sigh as she felt Mulder move within her. She wanted to kiss him, to taste him, and something in her eyes must have communicated this as he leaned forward until he was on top of her, her leg lowering to be on level with her other. He began kissing her, her face, her neck, her cheeks, her ears—any part of her he could reach. Scully sighed as Mulder’s lips travelled along her skin, and she found her hands searching his. She intertwined her fingers with his, and closed her eyes and she felt Mulder’s rhythmic moving. Once again, she felt the pleasure building up in her gut, and her release was quick and sudden, the normally quiet agent crying out, her whimpers audible from just outside the room to anyone that happened to be passing by. Mulder was not long after, pausing in his own quiet form of release following the feeling of her walls contracting around his organ. He felt her legs encircle his waist, and though they both worked to catch their breath, he began to move again, though his motions were too slow to really benefit either of them. When she felt him begin to pull out of her, she tightened her grip on him, her ankles crossing to keep him from withdrawing completely.  

“I like the way you feel inside me,” Scully admitted quietly, and Mulder smiled, moving so that they were laying side by side. Mulder brought her in closer so that she was surrounded by him, and his scent, and she felt her body relaxing. She left little kisses where ever she could, and though she usually didn’t get very affectionate, she felt that this time, the situation warranted it. It wouldn’t be the last time they had sex, but it would be the only time under the South Dakota Sky.  

“Did you still want to see Mt. Rushmore?” Scully asked, a smirk growing on her flushed features. Mulder buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder.  

“I just want to spend time with you.” Mulder said, and Scully smiled, enjoying the way they were tangled in each other. She too, wanted to spend her time with him.  

“We’ll go to Mt. Rushmore in the morning, then.” Scully said, passing her fingers through his hair.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Katie, for giving me ideas.  
> Thank you Gry for letting me know the challenge exists.  
> Thanks Hemingway Editor for helping me proof read.
> 
> I haven't written in a while, but it's nice to be back.


End file.
